The subject hydraulic drive was developed to improve upon the pump disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,087, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It is specifically designed for replacement of the normal hydraulic system used to tilt truck cabs in order to provide access to the truck motor. However, as will be readily apparent, its utility is by no means limited to that environment.